


Normal

by SocialParanoia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialParanoia/pseuds/SocialParanoia
Summary: Because there's more to life than just giving up.





	Normal

 The coldest day so far of the winter seemed to have started early as the usually streaming streets of the town were abandoned and all there was left to see was a road outwardly stranded of any signs of life and surrounded by miniature mountains of snow. It was at this time of the morning when a loud  _Crack_ was elicited in the lonely place. It was also at this time that almost out of nowhere two people emerged from behind an alleyway and started walking toward a homely looking, cream colored house while one of them shoved a small wooden stick in his back pocket. 

 One of these two people was a handsome young man with shoulder length dark hair and enticing grey eyes. His companion though appeared rather pale and sickly. His clothes shaggy and torn. It seemed that if it weren't for the vice-like grip his friend had on his arm, Remus Lupin might have fallen face down in the white snow. 

 "Honey, open the door, please? I can see them from here. Oh my, Remus doesn't look good," said a heavily pregnant Lily Evans now turned Lily Potter from her seat near the window. 

 James Potter as commanded from his wife opened the door to see two of his best friends walking down the pathway towards his home. "Why didn't you two come from the floo? Fancied a walk down the snow ramp, Pads?" asked James as his friends entered into the warmth of his living room. 

 "It was the full moon two nights ago thick head. Moony's too weak to use the fireplace," Sirius sank down on a plush brown couch alongside Lily. 

 "And he could apparate?" James asked as he helped Remus onto a recliner chair. "Sorry for not joining you three though. I couldn't with our chibi on the way."

 "No reason for you to apologize, Prongs. It's fine, I understand. And I arrived through side-along apparition with Sirius," said Remus for the first time. 

 "And it's two not three, Wormtail ditched us. Dunno where he's run off to. Doesn't answer any of my floo calls," Sirius gruffed out.

 "We haven't had any contact with him from a week either. How are you anyway, Remus?" Lily brushed her long red hair back from her face. 

 "I'm alright. How are you and your little one?"

 "Oh I'm the usual, y'know. I'm due only a week now!" Lily giggled excitedly. 

 "Jimmy boy giving you any trouble, red head? You could always come to me for help if he does, alright?"said Sirius while looking at his friend smugly.

 "There's no reason for you to be the knight in shining armor, Sirius I love James just the way he is."

 James smirked and went over to kiss Lily on the temple. "I love you too, darling. Fancy some breakfast? Moony?"

 "I'd like some," Remus said. 

 "Since you did not ask me for breakfast, Potter I'm going to help your wife to the dinner table and talk her out of having sex with you for the next week," said Sirius gently helping Lily to her feet.

 "We're already not having sex because of the baby, Sirius. Though I'd wish you good luck because I'm a true friend," James responded unworried of Sirius' futile threats.

 "C'mon Remy, think you can walk to the table without help?" 

 "Yeah, just a minute though Prongs..."

 "What is it?" asked James as Remus pulled out a small bag from his robes. He opened it after Remus handed it to him. He looked at the contents in the bag in confusion and then at his friend in bewilderment.

 "What is this, Moony?" He asked even though there was nothing surprising about what was in the bag anymore. 

 "Money that you paid for my rent last month."

 "Yes I can see that but why? I don't want this Moony...you're my friend. How could I possibly take this from you?" 

 "And how could I possibly take it from you James?" 

 "No, Remus you don't understand. You  _need_ this money," pleaded James.

 "Trust me, James you know that I need you to accept the gold more than I need the gold itself," replied Remus.

 "No, I...How did you get it in the first place? Did they start offering jobs that accept werewolves? Why didn't you tell me? Does Sirius know?" 

 Remus took a deep breath, slowly released it and said, "No one offered me a job, James."

 "Then how did you get the money? I can't...Remus, are you hiding something from me?"

 Remus chose this moment to stay silent and looked away.

 "C'mon Moony don't start with the secrets again. You can tell me anything, mate. I won't judge you," James said in a comforting voice. 

 Remus sighed, looked James right in the eye and said, "I just did a little bit of work here and there. Not much, just enough to earn something that'll last a month." 

 "And you decided to give it to me? Exactly what work did you do,  Remus? Removed the snow? Cleaned peoples' window panes? You're not supposed to do this, Moony. What am I here for? What is Sirius here for? You think we won't help you? You think we expect something in return? We're friends. Friends help each other. For Merlin's sake why can't you understand that?" James remarked almost angrily.

 "What am I supposed to do then, James? Give up? Sit back and let you do all the work? Fuck, I thought you knew me better than that. But maybe you don't. I always wondered if you thought that I had no business getting into Hogwarts. After all, I knew that no matter how hard I tried, how many nights I spent awake studying I was gonna end up a jobless werewolf anyway.

  "But I did it any way because I want to do something more in life than just give up. I don't want to be liability. A burden. But all you make me feel like is a cripple. Weak. Someone who can't even walk to the dinner table without help, right? I know I sound stupid but sometimes, just because you rationalize something in your head doesn't mean that the way you feel will change too. I want to be accepted. I want to be treated as normal. But more than that I want to feel respected, James. I hope you understand. Just take the money, please."

 "I..Remus I respect you. I respect you more than I do anyone in my life. And I bet that everyone who really knows you does too. You're the strongest person I know. You've gone through so much and yet you stand here before me solid as ever. Don't you think for a moment that you are weak. 'Cause you're not. You've got no idea how high I think of you, mate. I had no idea that you felt this way. I'm sorry I hurt you. Merlin, this is so hard..."

 Remus looked up, surprised to see James wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He hadn't realized he had been crying.

 "Merlin, if you two are done with your sickly nostalgia then you can come have breakfast. I've set the table ready. I did bet Lily's hormones are contagious," They looked up to see Sirius leaning against the wall. The tone of his voice was exaggerated but the proud, tender smile on his face gave him away. 

 James stood up and went over to help Remus but was met with a raised hand. He silently stepped back and allowed his friend to limp after Sirius on his own. On the way he lightly clapped Remus on the back, "I love you, you know that, right?"

 Remus just nodded and smiled tiredly. James followed him, the small bag of money in his pocket not forgotten. 

 

 

 


End file.
